


No-one Else

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Series: I Feel Like We've Met Before. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Feels, First Time, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Human Crowley, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Librarians give great subtext'.<br/>A year after Dean and Sam leave Castiel, the young librarian has landed himself in an abusive relationship with a cruel little British man named Crowley. Dean decides to take things into his own hands and sort him out.<br/>Explicit for abusde and end chapter <3</p><p>Trigger Warnings: This does involve sexual and physical abuse in a relationship, if you are not comfortable with these themes then I suggest you do not read.</p><p>Again, like 'Librarians give great subtext'. Dean and Sam are still hunters but Castiel and Crowley are just ordinary humans.</p><p>Please read 'Librarians give great subtext', it will make a lot more sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel hissed, pressing an ice pack to his swollen eye. He peered around the corner and frowned, looking at his boyfriend sitting on the sofa.  
"I'm sorry" he mumbled from the doorway, shuffling his feet a little.  
"Oh now you're sorry..." he boyfriend growled, not even looking up from the TV "Sweetheart... sorry means you won't do it again, and we both know that's not true..."  
"It was an accident..." Castiel swallowed, suddenly regretting opening his mouth as his boyfriend rose from his chair.  
"What did I say?" he snapped, putting his glass of whiskey down and rolling up the sleeves of his black dress shirt.  
"I'm sorry, I'll... I think I'll go and have a shower" Castiel squeaked, rushing upstairs to get away from him. Once he was upstairs he locked himself in the bedroom, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower, just to mask his voice as he pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, hovering over Dean's name for a moment before calling. The phone rang out and went to voicemail, causing Castiel to frown a little.  
"Hey Dean... It's Cas..." he swallowed, biting back tears. "Um... just... just needed someone to talk to, but it's cool... sorry to bother you" He hung up and sat on the edge of the bath, pressing the ice pack to his eye again. He didn't know how he had ended up in this relationship... the guy had come in looking for one of the books he had given Dean and had taken a liking to Castiel... They went out for drinks a few times and eventually ended up dating. He didn't know it was going to end up like this... Crowley was a sadistic man who liked nothing more than to reduce Castiel to a whimpering coward in the corner... The librarian had tried ringing Dean for two weeks not but he hadn't been answering his phone, he had just about given up hope on the man he had fallen for over a year ago, the one that had saved him and made him feel safe.

He sat in his room for a few hours until he heard the TV downstairs switch off.  
"Castiel!" his boyfriend shouted from the foot of the stairs, causing Castiel to jump up to see what he wanted.  
"What's up?" he smiled weakly, trying not to look like he had been crying.  
"I'm going. Think about what happened today..." He mumbled, pulling on his coat. Castiel just nodded along with what was happening, hoping he'd just hurry up and leave.  
When he was gone, Castiel moved back into his room, jumping as his phone started ringing. He answered it and sighed  
"Hello?" he muttered, sitting back against his pillows.  
"Hey Cas" a familiar voice muttered "I got your messages... sorry I didn't get back to you sooner... what's the matter?"  
"Dean" Castiel gasped, tears immediately streaming down his face. "Oh god you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice..."  
"Tell me what's wrong Cas..." Dean sighed.  
"I... I don't know what to do Dean. I'm... there's this guy I've been seeing for a while-"  
"Good for you... what's his name?" Dean chuckled, Castiel could tell he wasn't paying full attention, he could hear the impala's engine in the background suggesting he was driving.  
"No Dean... he..." he swallowed, rubbing his non-bruised eye. "He... he's horrible... and I don't know what to do" he couldn't hold back the sobs that had been bubbling in his throat.  
"What do you mean, he's horrible?" he could hear the frown on the hunter's face as he tried to calm himself down. "Cas... you can trust me"  
"He... he's been hitting me" Castiel swallowed, gripping his phone a little too tight.  
"What?" Dean snapped, the screech of tires loud on the other end of the phone. "Cas are you all right? What do you mean he's been hitting you?"  
"He... he beats me, Dean" he sobbed, rolling onto his side, his shivering was starting to make his chest ache. "I don't know what to do... I'm scared..."  
"I'm on my way... is he there now?" He heard Dean growl  
"No... no he's gone home" Castiel mumbled, screwing his eyes shut.

"Dean what's the matter?" Sam asked, gripping the edges of his seat. "Just calm down... tell me what's wrong... Is Castiel okay?"  
"No Sammy, he's not okay" Dean snapped, gripping the steering wheel a little harder.  
"What's the matter?" Sam frowned, looking up at his brother.  
"He- I don't want to talk about it right now. I don't want to run anyone down at the moment..." he growled.  
Sam nodded, looking out at highway 77 that led through to West Virginia. It was a long trip to Castiel's place, and Dean stayed silent through the majority of the ride.  
It wasn't until they drove into the town Castiel lived in that Dean said something.  
"He's with someone... they're beating him" he mumbled "He's been sending me messages all week, I've only just listened to them..."  
"Dean... what are you going to do?" Sam mumbled, looking up at him.  
"I'm going to tear him a new hole" Dean snapped, turning the corner onto Castiel's road.  
"Dean... this isn't a hunt, there's no way of covering this up if you hurt this guy..." Sam explained  
"I don't care..." Dean muttered, pulling up outside Castiel's house. He jumped out and threw the keys to Sam, hurrying up the front path to knock on the door.  
The trip had been long, it was almost morning, but that didn't matter to the hunter, he needed to make sure Castiel was okay.

Castiel got up from the sofa, shaking a little. He hadn't gone to sleep since he called Dean, he hadn't been sleeping much lately... He wasn't sure who was on the other side of the door but whoever it was sounded angry and Castiel wasn't in the mood to deal with any more anger...  
He opened the door and let out a quiet sob, throwing his arms around Dean's neck and pulling him close.  
"Oh god I've missed you so much..." he swallowed, feeling Dean wrap his arms around him.  
"It's okay Cas... We're going to get him..." Dean muttered, hugging him tighter. Sam appeared behind his brother and sighed.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, causing Castiel to look up. He covered his eye a little and frowned.  
"I'm fine... he left just before I called you..." he mumbled, looking up at Dean. "I'm sorry... god, how long have you been driving?"  
"We came as soon as you called us" Sam sighed, shuffling his feet a little. Dean just stared at Castiel's black eye, feeling something in his stomach twist. He wanted nothing more than to make the man who had done this to him bleed.  
"Come inside... it's late, you've been driving for hours..." Castiel swallowed, taking Dean's hand as he led him into the house. He waited for Sam and then closed the door, turning to look at them.  
"I... thank you" he mumbled. "You guys didn't have to come all this way... I appreciate it, you guys can stay here... I wouldn't make you stay in a motel... this is my fault you're here"  
"No Cas, it's not your fault" Dean frowned, pulling him close again.  
"It really isn't... we're here because we want to help you" Sam added.  
"Thank you..." Castiel sighed, smiling at the younger hunter. "There's a spare room upstairs, I'll change the sheets for you... and Dean you'll...?" he trailed off, sounding a little hopeful.  
"I'll stay with you" Dean muttered, squeezing his hand. "When was the last time you slept?"  
"Uh... two days ago?" Castiel frowned.  
"Time for bed I think..." Dean huffed "Come on..." now that he knew Castiel wasn't in any immediate danger, he felt drained. He led Castiel upstairs and pointed out the spare room to Sam.

In Castiel's room, Dean sighed, laying across the bed and feeling his muscles ache.  
"What's his name?" Dean mumbled, not that it mattered... he wasn't going to be alive for much longer.  
"Crowley..." Castiel muttered, curling up beside him. "I met him at work..."  
"How did you end up with him?" Dean frowned, turning to look at him.  
"Well... since you left, no-one had really shown an interest in me... then he came along and it was just a fun thing. We'd go out... have dinner... then come back here and fool around" Dean rolled onto his side, frowning.  
"You and he haven't..." he trailed off  
"No... no" Castiel swallowed, shaking his head. "That uh... was one of the main reasons why he started getting so mad at me..."  
"Because you wouldn't have sex with him?" Dean frowned.  
"Yeah... he didn't seem to happy about that..." the librarian sighed, laying an arm over Dean's side. "To be honest... a part of me wanted to save it for you..."  
"What?" Dean frowned  
"I... You made me feel so amazing before..." Castiel sighed "Even now... you make me feel so safe, and you make me happy when I'm sad... I was hoping you'd come back at some point..."  
"You were saving yourself for me..." Dean swallowed, running his fingers along the smaller man's jawline.  
"You're the only person that I felt deserved it..." Castiel smiled, moving in a little closer. Dean suddenly placed a hand on Castiel's chest.  
"When we have sorted this out... when I have gotten rid of him..." he swallowed, playing with the buttons of Castiel's shirt.  
"Okay" Castiel nodded, pulling Dean into a kiss. Dean pulled back again, stroking a thumb over Castiel's bruised eye.  
"What else has he done to you?..." Dean frowned.  
"He slaps me a lot" Castiel muttered "Pushed me down the stairs a few weeks ago... made me suck him off a few times, but I wasn't any good at it so he just stopped..." Dean started to feel his skin crawl again so he pulled Castiel into a kiss.  
"I'm going to kill him... I swear to god" Dean growled, pulling Castiel closer.  
"Dean... it's okay" Castiel sighed against him. "Just... get some sleep, you've been driving for hours..." Dean sighed softly, finding it easy to fall asleep in Castiel's arms...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough is enough, Dean is going to take care of Crowley and make sure he doesn't bother Cas again.

Castiel woke the next day in an empty bed, his shirt and jeans had been removed and there was a strong, sugary smell in the air. He got out of bed and pulled on his robe, making his way downstairs to see Sam cooking breakfast.  
"Hey" he smiled, looking over his shoulder before turning back to the pancakes.  
"Where's Dean?" Castiel frowned, running a hand through his hair.  
"He went out to get some more milk..." Sam explained, plating up a few pancakes and sliding the plate over to Castiel.  
"Thank you..." he smiled softly, blinking up at the younger Winchester, tucking into his breakfast.  
Dean soon came back with the milk and a few other things to replace what they'd used.  
"Hey... sorry I didn't wake you" Dean smiled, kissing Castiel's forehead before eating his own breakfast.  
"What are we going to do today Dean?... Seriously?" Sam frowned, sitting down opposite his brother.  
"We're going to wait here... Castiel is going to tell this dick to come round and we're going to make him pay..." Dean mumbled, not looking up from his food.  
"Dean, what are you going to do?" his brother sighed, leaning against the counter.  
"I don't know yet... depends what mood I'm in when he walks through that door..." Dean muttered through a mouthful of pancake.  
"Just don't get hurt..." Castiel frowned, taking Dean's hand. "Please... he's stronger than he looks..."  
"If he bleeds, I can kill him..." dean shrugged, mentally gearing himself up for today.  
"You're not going to kill him, Dean..." Sam sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
"Oh yes I am" Dean scoffed, turning to look at Castiel. "I need you to ring him... tell him to come round later..." Castiel tensed up a little.  
"I... Don't tell him when to come round... he just... arrives" Castiel swallowed.  
"Cas... you need to call him, we need him to come round" Dean explained, if you call him he'll definitely come... do whatever it takes, even if it means pissing him off"

Castiel made the call with Dean next to him, holding his hand through it all.  
"I don't care if you're busy. I need to see you tonight" Castiel swallowed, shaking from the effort it took to sound angry. The librarian flinched a little as Crowley shouted at him, suddenly hanging up.  
"I don't know if he's on his way or if he'll be round later... either way he's pretty angry..." he swallowed.  
"Good..." Dean mumbled, getting to his feet and pulling his car keys out of his pocket.  
"Where are you going?" Sam frowned.  
"I'm getting something out of the car, I'll be right back..." Dean hummed, walking out of the front door.  
"No!" Sam gasped, chasing him out. "What are you doing?" He grabbed Dean's arm, spinning him round to look at him.  
"You haven't seen what he's done to him, Sammy..." Dean growled "He doesn't just have a black eye... he is covered in bruises... this man is a monster and we need to stop him"  
"Dean, if you kill him you will go to jail" Sam snapped, glaring hard at his brother.  
"When has that ever stopped us from doing anything!" Dean shouted, throwing his arms out.  
"Dean. You cannot kill him." Sam muttered, pulling Dean's arm down. "You can beat him up all you like, but you can't kill him... you know how hard it is being on the run... what's the point in saving Cas if you can never come back here?"  
"I can't let this guy get away with it Sam..." Dean huffed, looking up at his brother.  
"And he won't... we'll make sure he never bothers Castiel again... but you cannot kill him" Sam explained.  
Dean let out a sigh and nodded, heading back into the house to talk to Castiel.

It was around half six when there was the sound of a car pulling up outside of the house. Castiel was shaking, constantly looking up at the door. Sam and Dean were currently hiding in the pantry, waiting for the guy to attack Cas.  
"Dean, just try and calm down" Sam frowned, gripping his brother's arm. Dean was too busy playing with the bat in his hands to listen to Sam.

The front doorbell rang and Castiel jumped up to answer it, shying away a little as Crowley walked in, shrugging off his coat.  
"I didn't like the way you were talking to me on the phone..." he mumbled, hanging his coat on the banister and sighing.  
"Well... I needed to make sure you came..." Castiel swallowed, trying to stand up straight, putting his arms to his sides. "I have something to say to you..."  
"Oh?" Crowley mumbled, rolling up his shirt sleeves "And what's that?"  
"I'm not doing this any more... I'm not putting up with you" Castiel swallowed, puffing his chest out a little. "I'm not afraid of you any more..." He knew Dean would stop him before anything happened.  
"Are you trying to break up with me, Castiel?" Crowley smirked, tilting his head a little.  
"That's right... I don't want anything to do with you..." he muttered, stepping back a little. "That's all I have to say to you..."  
"Right... my turn" Crowley mumbled before backhanding Castiel hard across the face, causing the smaller man to cry out.  
Dean jumped from his hiding place, hitting Crowley across the back of the head with his bat, watching him crumple and fall to the ground.  
"Sam. Get him into the basement... tie him up..." Dean growled, looking up at Castiel. "Are you okay?" he swallowed, stepping over Crowley's unconscious body to check the librarian's cheek.  
"I'm fine..." Castiel mumbled, looking down at his ex. "What are you going to do with him?"  
"Whatever I want to..." Dean huffed, watching as Sam dragged him away. "But for now we're going to let him wake up... it's no fun if he's unconscious..." He stroked Castiel's red cheek and frowned, pulling him into the kitchen to put something cold on it.

Crowley came to a little while later, struggling a little as he realized that he was tied to a chair. He looked up as he saw someone moving in the dark, his vision still a little hazy.  
"Who's there?" he coughed, struggling a little more, feeling something rough digging into his wrists.  
"Your worst nightmare..." Dean muttered, spinning his bat a few times before walking over to him. "You seem to enjoy beating people smaller than you... I thought I'd give it a try..." Crowley snorted, chuckling a little.  
"All this for that pathetic little bitch?" he laughed, rolling his shoulders a little. He was about to speak again but Dean hit him square in the nose with the end of the bat, hearing the bones crunch beneath it and blood pour down his face.  
"Enough talking..." Dean snapped, wiping the bat clean and throwing it aside. "You're a son of a bitch you know that..." He sighed before pushing Crowley hard in the stomach, pulling back a little and chuckling as the man groaned in pain. "There's a special place in hell for people like you..." He swung again, his fist connecting with Crowley's jaw. "If I ever hear about you hassling him again... I swear to god I will hunt you down and end you... I don't care what my brother says..." The hunter brings his foot up, kicking Crowley hard in the stomach, watching as he fell back in the chair.  
"Dean, that's enough" he heard Castiel mutter from the stairs. He turned to look at the librarian and sighed, looking back at Crowley.  
"If you mention this to anyone, we're taking Castiel straight to the police to tell them everything..." Dean mumbled before making his way back upstairs to join Castiel and his brother.

It took another day to set everything up so Crowley's injuries lined up with their story. He had to go to hospital because of his head wounds, but he had kept his word and stuck to the story of being attacked on his way home from work.  
Once everything was sorted out, Sam decided to book himself into a motel for the night to give the couple some space.  
"Sam, are you sure?... You can have the spare room" Castiel mumbled, wrapping Dean's arms around him.  
"Yeah... It's fine" Sam smiled awkwardly, shuffling his feet. "I'd rather just get out of your hair..."  
"Are you sure?" Castiel frowned, his innocence making Dean laugh.  
"Cas, he'll be fine..." The older man chuckled, playing with Castiel's hair.  
Sam said his goodbyes and took the impala, leaving Dean and Cas in the house alone together.  
"Are you all right?" Dean asked, sitting down on the sofa with him, taking his hand.  
"I'm fine..." Castiel mumbled, smiling up at him.  
"You look pretty happy..." Dean smirked, cupping his face and running his thumb along Castiel's bottom lip.  
"I'm hoping you'll keep your promise..." he chuckled, kissing Dean's thumb. Dean sighed, laughing along with him before pulling the younger man into a kiss.  
"You must be really desperate for it..." he growled, running his hands along Castiel's thighs, cupping him through his jeans.  
"I am..." Castiel gasped, bucking up a little. "You have no idea how long I've been thinking about this..."  
"Upstairs then..." Dean smirked, watching as Castiel jumped to his feet, rushing to his room. Dean smirked, shedding his shirt on the way, pulling off his t-shirt at the same time.  
Castiel removed his jumper, throwing that in the general direction of his washing basket before sitting on his bed and waiting for Dean. The hunter joined him and pushed him down onto the bed, kissing along his jaw.  
"You've been so patient..." Dean purred, running his hands down Castiel's chest to play with his nipples a little.  
"worth it" The smaller man gasped, arching into the hunter's touch.  
"I'm going to go slow... you're still pretty bruised up..." Dean muttered, kissing along Castiel's collarbone.  
"You don't have to go slow... just be gentle" Castiel moaned, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist to pull him in closer.  
"Of course I'll be gentle..." Dean hummed, pulling back a little to undo Castiel's jeans, pulling them down, bringing his boxers with them. He ran a hand down the smaller man's stomach, feeling his muscles jump.  
"I need you to get undressed..." Dean explained before getting up to take off his own jeans, kicking them aside with with boxers. He ran a hand along his semi-hard length, stroking himself a few times to bring himself to full hardness.  
"wow..." Castiel muttered, looking up from the bed. "Didn't get to see you... undressed last time" he swallowed, trying not to stare. Dean chuckled a little, climbing onto the bed to run his hands along Castiel's thighs.  
"Do you have lube?... It'll make things a lot easier..." Dean mumbled.  
"There should be some in the drawer... Crowley left it here when he left in a hurry..." Castiel frowned. Dean pulled the bottle out of the bedside cabinet and grimaced at it.  
"I'll get you some tomorrow... this'll have to do for now..." he mumbled, pouring some onto his fingers, warming it up a little before spreading Castiel's legs. "I'll go slow... but if it hurts, tell me and I'll stop"  
"Dean, I'm not going to break... I've... do this to myself" Castiel mumbled, blushing a little. Dean smirked, his slick fingers circling Castiel's hole.  
"Since when?" he muttered.  
"Since the last time we were together..." Castiel gasped, rocking back against Dean's fingers. "Please..." he gasped, looking up at the older man.  
"Okay, okay... calm down" Dean grinned, pressing a finger in, feeling Castiel's tight walls around him. "Damn... are you sure you've been doing this yourself?... how many fingers have you used?"  
"Uh... two... sometimes" Castiel choked out, rocking himself down onto Dean's hand harder.  
"Well then this will be very new for you..." Dean grinned, pressing a second finger in, watching Castiel wince a little. "Are you okay?..."  
"I'm fine" The librarian swallowed, screwing his eye shut for a moment before looking back up at Dean. "Keep going... it's good"  
Dean nodded, thrusting his fingers and feeling Castiel's muscles twitch and clench around them. "Tell me when you're ready for another finger-"  
"Just do it!" Castiel interrupted him, rocking back harder now, his own cock leaking onto his stomach. "Oh god..."  
"Fuck..." Dean sighed, his own arousal spiking as he watch Castiel come undone beneath him from just two fingers. He pressed in a third and wrapped his free hand around Castiel's length, trying to take his mind off the pain.  
"How much more?" Castiel whimpered, torn between bucking his hips up into Dean's hand and thrusting himself down onto his fingers.  
"Are you ready? That's the important thing..." Dean muttered, leaning in to kiss Castiel's neck.  
"Yes... please Dean" the smaller man moaned. Dean sat up, removing his fingers and grabbing the small bottle again and slicking up his length.  
"Legs up, around my waist..." Dean instructed, waiting until Castiel had done as he was told before lining up with Castiel's hole. He pushed in gently and groaned, feeling how tight the man still was.  
"Jeez Cas..." Dean groaned, giving a few shallow thrusts. "Feels so good... you okay?"  
"Yes" Castiel almost cried out, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist again, his arms coming up to grip the hunter's shoulders. "Oh fuck... Dean, harder, please..."  
"Just keep begging for it, don't ya Cas" Dean growled, thrusting harder. Every time he pulled back a little too far, Castiel whimpered, feeling too empty. The smaller man used his legs to pull him in closer, forcing Dean to thrust deeper inside the librarian, circling his hips against him.  
"Ohh fuck... Dean" Castiel cried, digging his nails even harder into Dean's shoulders.  
"Look so good Cas... feel so tight" Dean grunted, reaching between them to stroke Cas in time with his thrusts, causing Castiel to cry out, his hips bucking up hard into his hand.  
"You getting close?" Dean smiled, feeling a familiar pressure building in his gut, but he wanted to finish Castiel first.  
"Yes... Dean, oh god..." The smaller man whimpered, his hand moving down to join Dean's to making him stroke faster. The hunter could feel the muscles in Castiel's legs twitching, tightening around him. "Close-I'm about to" Castiel panted, opening his eyes wide. Dean smirked, giving one final, deep thrust that sent Castiel over the edge, cum spilling onto the librarian's stomach.  
Castiel's muscles clamping around him, and the sight of the deflowered virgin beneath him was enough to have Dean climaxing a few thrusts later, burying his face in Castiel's neck to muffle his moans.

Once the two of them had recovered a little, Dean pulled out, rolling over to lay beside the younger man.  
"That was amazing" Castiel sighed, taking the hunter's hand.  
"Yeah it was" Dean chuckled, turning his head to look at him.  
"You have to leave soon, don't you?" Castiel frowned, rolling over to wrap an arm around Dean.  
"Not straight away..." Dean muttered, pulling Castiel into a kiss. "We had just finished a hunt when you called us... but even if we had been doing something, I would've dropped it for you..."  
"Thank you..." Castiel swallowed, kissing Dean's forehead. "Really... you and Sam have done a lot for me..."  
Dean smiled, grabbing the blanket from the foot of the bed and throwing over the two of them, they were far too tired to shower now...  
"Goodnight Dean..." Castiel hummed, pressing up against the hunter.  
"night" Dean smiled, wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulders and letting himself fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, there might be a follow on fic to this... This AU seems to be going down well with people.  
> Remember guys, the more comments I get, the more likely I am to write more.  
> I just want to know people like my work.


End file.
